<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Salty Queen by Izissia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460330">Salty Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia'>Izissia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, Classroom Sex, Consequence Free Fucking, Cum barf, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flare - Freeform, Girl grows a cock, Hypnosis, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reality Bending, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Transformation, True Love, Wet Dream, horsecock, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a prompt this time! Makoto gets infected with a powerful status effect that follows her back to the real world and makes her live up to her codename of Queen.<br/>She sprouts a big, fat horsedick and people just can't say no to her, which she discovers when she asks her sister for some messy oral sex~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawakami Sadayo/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Ann Takamaki/Haru Okumura/Futaba Sakura, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Niijima Makoto/Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mhmmm... Mhmmm..." Makoto's lips lock with the succubi's, her head tilting into the kiss, eyes glowing pink as she made out with the shadow. The slender, attractive shadows fingers roam along her body, an idealized demon form. Massaging at Makoto's dazed and hypnotized rear.<br/>
"Snap out of it, Queen!" Haru's axe crashes down onto the shadow and sends it away, exploding into a cloud of mist.<br/>
"That was.. Humiliating.." Makoto whines, her voice a low rumble as she rubs her palm over her lips to wipe away the shadows sticky nectar like spit. "Thanks, Noir."<br/>
"Anytime!" Haru lets out a dainty giggle, lifting one leg behind her in a cutesy gesture.<br/>
The rest of the palace is fairly uneventful, the team eventually call it at a safe room.</p><p>Makoto smiles as she walks Haru home, "Thanks for helping me out there. Those shadows aren't usually that gross, right?" She was clearly still just a little nervous about being caught in a succubus's trap!<br/>
"Oh don't mention it." The fluffy haired girl giggles so sweetly, bumping hips with Makoto, "We've seen grosser things!" And neither of them had even seen Kamoshida's palace. "You looked cute, kissing a girl." Haru winks, leaning in to kiss at Makoto's cheek to silence her protests before she struts into her ritzybuilding. "See you tomorrow, Makoto!" Haru waves her friend off and lets Makoto wonder home by herself.<br/>
Makoto doesn't even see Sae before she heads to bed, her sister working late as usual. Sleep comes easily, it always did on the nights they went into a palace. It just wore down on her soul, made her so tired.<br/>
She's collapsed on her back in bed. The inky black night surrounds her. Sleep.</p><p>In her dream, she's floating. Nude. The black water moves around her as she hears her friend laugh. "Ann?" Makoto looks down, past her naked body to see her chesty blonde friend smiling at her.<br/>
"I've seen the way you look at me Makoto.. Like you're better than me.." Ann's fingers run over Makoto's thighs, massaging her plush body. "Like I'm a stupid blonde bimbo."<br/>
"It's not like that.." Makoto mumbles, surprised that her friend was talking to her like this, surprised that her nude body was being massaged.<br/>
"I like it. Queen." Ann hisses out gently as Makoto's hips buck up needily.<br/>
"Ann.. This isn't like you.." Makoto gasps, shaking her head softly. Ann runs her fingers over Makoto's bare crotch and works her fingers over her cunt.<br/>
"I want you to be in charge." Ann gasps, all barely restrained libido and lust. A model. A stupid, blonde bimbo. Just like the worst parts of Makoto felt. "You deserve it."<br/>
Ann's words fill Makoto's red eyes with perversion. She's pumping her cunt over those fingers as Haru sinks her own digits into Makoto's chest. "She's right.." Haru whispers as she begins to lovingly massage at Makoto's body.<br/>
"Hah.. Haru, you're here too?" Makoto is surprised, Ann's fingers drag along her slippery wet cunt. Makoto pushes her tits into her crush's fingers, moaning softly as her body was massaged, was worshipped by her two friends.<br/>
"I want to make you happy, Makoto." Haru speaks with such genuine love, she leans down to sweetly kiss at Makoto's lips. Tangling their tongues together and pumping her spit into Makoto's mouth. Just like the shadow had.<br/>
Mhmff... Hmmff... Makoto pushes her tongue into Haru's lips, sloshing their muscles together. Spit bubbles from their lips as Makoto pushes her glistening wet cuntlips into Ann's fingers. She felt half aware that she was dreaming, but it was the most vivid, incredible dream she'd had in her life.<br/>
"I want you to own me, Queen." Ann moans beneath her, her fingers part Makoto's cuntlips and a wave of pleasure shoots through Makoto's moaning body.</p><p>The waves of pleasure wash through Makoto's form. Her hand is gripped and guided between Futaba's thighs. Makoto immediately begins to fingerfuck her teammate's petite twat as her body writhes in pleasure. Her hips buck upwards, an intense pressure builds in her folds. Like something trying to tear itself free from inside of her.<br/>
And it felt so good.<br/>
She was drowning in sin, in the flesh of her friends. She hungrily makes out with Makoto while Ann lovingly massages her body. Her fingers start to buck faster, harder into the fat-assed redhead's needy wet cunt.<br/>
Makoto's naked body thrusts into the air and she gushes her clear wet arousal all over Ann's hungry fingers.<br/>
"Fuh... Hnk..." Her hips push into the air as her cuntspray surges from her folds, the gooey gush of her warm, wet arousal surges from her folds. But then, the real pleasure surges through her. "Hnnnnnhhh.. Hahn!" Her body is covered with sweat, her cuntlips cling to the sheer size of the thick dark flare that pushes itself from her folds.<br/>
Her raging pillar is fleshy and dark, angry veins pulsate needily all along the huge size she had just forced from her folds, she breaks the kiss with Haru to stare down at the shadow infused cock that she had squirted all along.<br/>
"Ann..." Makoto moans, desire radiating from her body. "Serve your queen." Makoto demands, fire in her crimson eyes.<br/>
The proud equine pillar is monstrous in its size and thickness, veins as thick as pencils all along her bulging pole. Slick and wet, dripping with girlhoney. And it feels so good to stuff it into the blonde bimbo's mouth.<br/>
Makoto moans in pleasure as her cock drives itself deep into that face, skewering her throathole full of that shaft.  She's still knuckles deep in Futaba's pussy when her cock begins to tremble and tense.<br/>
The freshly grown cock was unbelievably sensitive. Ann barely has to choke on it for even a minute before Makoto's head throws itself backwards and sprays that slimy thick cumspray straight down Panther's face. As Makoto cums, she wishes Ann's tits were bigger, and those already fat model curves swell out with every stomachful of hot thick Niijima spunk she pours into her face.</p><p>Makoto blinks her red eyes open, her bedsheets are damp and sticky. A thick bulge holding up her blankets as her flare pumps out more and more creamy sludge. "Wait.. It was just a dream, this can't be happening."  Makoto pulls a face when the heavy musk fills her nostrils, she lifts up her blankets to peer down at the huge, pulsating pink  horsedick that was throbbing needily between her legs. She opens her eyes wide, and her cock streaks a hot gush of spunk all over her face. Splort.<br/>
"No.. No no!" Makoto pants. Her dick demands she grab it, and stroke it. It was a needy succubus cock, it needed to be pleasured.<br/>
Creak, the door to her bedroom swings open. Sae turns the light on. "Makoto is everything alright? You were making a lot of noise last night." The look on her face let Makoto know that Sae meant 'you were moaning a lot last night.'<br/>
"S-Sorry sis!" Makoto wipes the slimy strand of jizz from her sweaty face. Her dick swells needily as it spies Sae's hot body. Her cock already filling her mind with depraved thoughts. Bend your sister over. Fuck her ass. She looks like she'd like it.<br/>
The thoughts are so overwhelming that Makoto finds herself stroking her cock with one hand when she answers her sister, "Sorry Sae.. I was really warm." She gives a half assed lie as Sae gave her a discredulous look.<br/>
"Smells kinda funny in here." Sae's nipples twitch in her dress, her thighs rub together, "You should open a window, sis." Sae sighs as she lets herself into Makoto's room and the intense musk washes over her.<br/>
"Of course I will I just.." The voice in her head was overwhelming, demanding. Dominate your sister. "Could I get a kiss?" the words leave her lips before she can even stop them.<br/>
"Of course.." Sae mumbles, it almost doesn't sound like the stern sister Makoto's so used to. Sae just breaks, drowning on the musk of the shadow's horsecock. She sits on the side of her sisters sweaty bed and kisses Makoto's forehead softly.<br/>
"Not there.." Makoto pants as she pulls her blankets off and lets her proud, pink horsedick stand to attention, "Kiss me there." The voice is more authoritative than she even expected.<br/>
"Yes, Queen." Sae's eyes glaze over as she leans her head down and wordlessly latches her lips onto the end of Makoto's flared crown.<br/>
The pleasure is intense. Sae suckles and kisses with obedience and subservience Makoto didn't know Sae was capable of. The naked student sits up in bed, slowly pumping her shaft up into the mouth of her sister. Her phone buzzes, Haru's asking if they're still on to hang out later. She grabs her phone and plunges her cock into Sae's mouth. The real deal felt even better than her dream's blowjob.<br/>
"Of course I am Haru!" Makoto is shakily texting on her phone as her sister begins to work her face down onto that shaft. "You should wear a skirt.." Makoto is pushing herself, after all, everyone has been so receptive to her commands so far. Maybe she really did deserve to be on top. It's what her dick told her after all.</p><p>A few seconds pass. Makoto's soft pants add to the sloppy wet cacophony of Sae's oral attention, she strokes her sisters hair gently. "Like this?" Haru sends back a slightly suggestive picture, one which makes Makoto's balls tense up as she admires Haru's ass jutted out behind her in that sundress.<br/>
"Just like that." Makoto moans. She was starting to get used to having her every whim slobbered on like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her cock erupts without warning, Sae dutifully gulps down the streaking blasts of hot, thick cum before it bursts from her nostrils in snotty strands. Bubbles of cum pwap from her lips, spraying from her face as she was forced off of that dick.<br/>
Makoto's climax shoots all over her orally filled sister and drenches her bedsheets. "Jeeze.." Makoto almost feels bad for how much she came, before she saw just how much her sister loved it. Sae gurgles and swallows down mouthful after mouthful, before dragging her tongue along the spasming flare that was streaking cum all over the bedroom.<br/>
"I need to get ready sis.." Makoto's not really sure where to take the relationship with her sister. The voice in her head tells her to be more selfish. "Haru and me have a.. It's not a date we're just hanging out." She can't even convince herself.<br/>
Sae nods her head, "Go get ready sis, I'll clean up here." Sae moans out lovingly as she begins to drag her tongue over Makoto's bedsheets, gladly slurping up all the cum she can from the bedding.<br/>
Makoto moves to their shared bathroom, and grips her mammoth spire with both hands. She strokes to the picture Haru sent her. That bent over ass is going to look so good on her cock. Slimy gushes of her creamload surge across the mirror and sink she was facing. Her phone propped up before her eyes. Haru. Haru. She wanted Haru. And the wicked voice in her head lets her know she's going to get her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Salty Queen Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow! It's even more degenerate than the first! Makoto struggles to come to terms with hat having a big ol' pink horsedick means to her and how the world is seemingly so happy to oblige her sin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why am I so worked up..." Makoto grunts, her prick streaking yet more cum all over the trains toilet. "Jesus.." Makoto whines, a low moan escaping her lips as she empties her balls again. It hadn't even been 15 minutes since she drenched her own bathroom in cum. And her sister, for that.<br/>Things were moving fast, so very fast. She looks down at the mess she's created and shakes her head. She can't.. Exactly clean this up. She flushes the toilet, for all the good that'll do, and steps out of the trains cramped bathroom.<br/>Whoever tried to use the bathroom after her would be in for a treat, but she'd never felt such a heat in her body before. She closes the door behind her, wishing it would lock itself shut. It doesn't, naturally. The jizzdrenched room is going to choke the next person with how hot and heavy the musk was. Makoto shrugs, nothing to be done. She starts to make her way back to her seat on the crowded train.</p><p>"Didn't it feel good?" The soft voice swoons from across the aisle. Makoto looks up, locking eyes with the wicked succubus sat opposite her.<br/>"How are you even here, in the real world?" Her first instinct is to deflect, she's probably just imagining the succubus. Nobody else is commenting on the scantily clad shadow before her. Definitely all in her head.<br/>"Fucking your sister, I mean. I bet it felt amaaaaazing." The succubus giggles wickedly, lips smacking together.<br/>"No.. It was wrong.. I can't do that to Haru. I don't want her to be some mindless bimbo bitch." Makoto's arms cross beneath her chest. Her dick throbs at the mere thought. Haru devoted to her balls. Oh, she liked that thought.<br/>"Well, what about your dumb blonde friend." The succubus leans in towards Makoto, making the Niijima shirk and retreat.<br/>"What about Ann?" She glowers at her aggressor.<br/>"She'd love to bounce her ass on your dick, and all you have to do is tell her and she'll obey. It's that easy." The shadow leans back, and her eyes flit over to the side. Makoto gulps, following the line of sight to notice Ann talking to Shiho, unaware of her presence, further down the train.<br/>"I can't..." Makoto pleads, her heartbeat quickens, her skirt begins to tent. <br/>"They want you to be in charge, that's why they do anything you ask." The shadow had moved to be besides her, running a sole fingertip along Makoto's thighs, inching closer and closer to her freshly developed, heavy balls. "You can fuck anyone you want, they'll love it.~"<br/>When Makoto looks down, she's rubbing her insatiable horsecock all over again, running her palm under her skirt. She shakily rises to her feet and moves towards Shiho and Ann. "H-Hey you two." Makoto croaks, her throat dry, she shouldn't be doing this.<br/>"Hey Makoto!" Ann's all smiles, a cheery bubbly blonde. "Going someplace nice? Me and Shiho are heading into town." Ann grins, squeezing her fingers right into Shiho's own.<br/>"Oh god are you two dating?" Makoto's body shudders forwards, her skin crawls. She feels wretched, but the heat is impossible to deny. That hot pink cock needs to be satisfied. Again and again and again.<br/>"Uhm, yeah! I guess!" Ann giggles, giving Shiho a smile. The more bashful of the two blushes, nodding her head.<br/>"It just kinda happened.." Shiho confesses.<br/>"You're not jealous, are you?" Ann winks playfully at Makoto. The act makes Makoto's cock swell.<br/>"Oh my god suck my balls."</p><p>Makoto hikes up her skirt and lets her proud, raging pink horsedick spring free. Still dripping and oozing the hot thick load from before. Ann rams her face straight into those dangling cumfactories and hungrily drags her tongue all along that sack. Her eyes rolling in pure stupid pleasure.<br/>"This feels like cheating..." Makoto whimpers, holding onto her skirt with both hands, her fingers clutch in tight, clenching in pleasure.  Her face contorts into  a look of pure, stupid bliss. She shakily looks down at Shiho, drooling openly. "N-Nobody can stop me.." Makoto whines, her body begging her to fuel her degeneracy. "Tits.. Wrap your tits around my cock." She pants down at Shiho.<br/>The heavy pink musk fills the train car, nobody reacts in the slightest to the intense, sloppy wet slobbering Ann gave those balls. Shiho nods her head, her personality still the same, but Makoto was impossible to deny. "Yes my queen!" Shiho squeaks as she lifts up her plain sweater and lets her bra clad titties bounce free.<br/>Ann's tongue drags itself along Makoto's churning balls. Her glossy lips latch onto a patch of skin and she slobbers and sucks. Soft moans escape her lips, she doesn't see anything out of the ordinary with two cute lovers polishing Makoto's godly horsecock. Her tongue drags out, lifting itself between the sagging crook between Makoto's heavy testes. Shlrrrrp. She moans freely, a pink haze filling the train car.<br/>Makoto's body is wracked with pleasure, her shaft pulses and squirts streaking ropes of hot, heavy precum across Shiho's rack. The shy girl squeezes her palms across her tits, dragging her chest into Makoto's shaft. She's still holding hands with Ann.<br/>"Hah.. Hah.." Makoto is a panting, gasping mess. The pleasure overwhelming her. She still wasn't used to being fed every depraved fantasy she could crave, and the public threesome quickly set her off.<br/>Her dick lifts, nestled neatly between Shiho's chest, Ann suckles hungrily on one of her balls, her glossy pink lips stretched out along that sack. Leaving cute marks all along the heavy, leathery flesh. Makoto moans in pleasure and erupts against Shiho's face.<br/>Her shaft clenches up, and streaking shots of creamy thick pink cum splatter across Ann's girlfriends face. The steamy hot load fills the air with the heated stench of her orgasm. Her cock erupting in powerful, hot blasts across Shiho's rack and face.<br/>Slimy strands swing from Shiho's chin, her face plastered completely with that gooey pink creamload. "Ass..." Makoto begs, "I wanna fuck Ann's ass!" The pleasure was overwhelming her, and she was so eager for more. She babbles dumbly, a stupid horny mess. The only thing she cared about was fucking, and the world seemed so happy to oblige her. Her thighs spread apart, demanding more attention to her cock.<br/>Her climax soaks Shiho's face, drenching her cheeks, her face, her hair in cum until a slimy thick mask is oozing off of her features.<br/>Ann slips her lips off of those balls with a messy wet PWAH and bends over a seat on the train. Shiho lifts up Ann's skirt, and tugs her girlfriends panties to the side. The soft fabric bites into the curves of the blondes buxom rear. Makoto's flare is already pushing against that tight rear. Shooting out the last few ropes of slimy cumlube right against that asshole.<br/>"T-Tell me you want this." Makoto begs, her body burning itself up with need.<br/>"Fuck my girlfriends ass!" Shiho begs, Ann barks like a goddamn dog.<br/>The sight was so boring to the onlookers on the train, they don't even quirk a brow. It was just Makoto going about her day. Business as usual, another boring day in Japan.</p><p>Makoto grunts in delight when her pink flare skewers Ann's cheating asshole. The snug, tight embrace of her teammate's asshole had Makoto humping away wildly. She was a horny beast, but she was loving it! Her shaft plunges forwards, and forwards. Shiho moans, pushing both of Ann's bent over asscheeks along Makoto's veiny spire. Drowning that pink horsedick in her model girlfriends doughy ass.<br/>"Ahnnn..!" Ann grunts in pleasure, Makoto's sheer size punching into her stomach and bulging her from within. Makoto trembles, more degeneracy. She needs their public fucking to get filthier.<br/>And so Makoto eagerly withdraws her shaft from that now stretched out asshole and grips Shiho's dark hair. "Suck." Makoto commands, and Shiho eagerly obliges.<br/>"MGHMFFFF!" The shy volleyballer gags on that length as it plunges straight into her face. <br/>"You like the taste of Ann's ass?" Makoto moans, driving her thick shaft down into that face.<br/>Ann giggles and bounces her ass, "Of course she does, nobody rims me like Shiho!" She cheerily exclaimed as though she was announcing a birthday party.<br/>GHRK. SHLRP. Shiho's inexperienced lips gag along the sheer size of the brutal pink dick driving itself down into her mouth. Makoto pulls back, tugging out of Shiho's face and immediately moves right back to stretching Ann's asshole. Her dick drives itself right into that rear eagerly.<br/>Shiho is left drooling after the brutal thrusts into her face. A fact Makoto exploits by tilting her head into Ann's plush, doughy asscheeks. Shiho drools along Ann's asscrack, letting her warm spit dribble down along the length that was stuffing itself deep into that rear.<br/>"Can't.. Stop.." Makoto gasps, her fingers curl into Ann's hips and she tugs that doughy rear right back along her length.<br/>PLAP!<br/>Her pelvis crashes into that ass, making it jiggle and shake even harder than before. Her balls, still covered in pink lipstick marks swat right against Ann's thighs. Shiho held against that rear, smiling as she nuzzles into her girlfriends rear.<br/>"Oh.. Fuck!" Makoto tosses her body forwards, the intense pleasure whites out her vision. She sheathes her length into that rear and pours her addictive creampie straight into Ann's bowels.<br/>Ann's stomach swells rapidly with every shot of that hot thick load into her rear. "Haru~" Makoto babbles dumbly. Her head was swimming with the perverted reality she wanted to force on this world. Ann and Makoto's phone buzzed with the location of a new palace to investigate.<br/>Makoto gave deep, passionate thrusts into that rear, flooding that backside with her creamy load. Her load bubbles back up along her thrusting shaft, gushing from Ann's plush, doughy cheeks.<br/>"Hahn...." Makoto cruelly yanks her hips back. Shoving Shiho down onto the cumbubbling and gaped asshole beneath her. Shiho gulps loudly, swallowing the load that gushed back out of that rear, while Makoto drenches the trains walls and floors in her immense cumload.<br/>Her dick still wasn't satisfied. It was outrageously hard. Stiff and imposing, it demanded the submission of the two beneath her. She starts to stroke her dick as the cumpuddle pools around her feet.<br/>Makoto releases Shiho, letting the cumbubbling girl slop against Ann's asscheeks, no longer making her swallow all the cum that was oozing from Ann's ruined rear.<br/>"Tell me." Makoto pants, pulling Shiho and Ann's ruined faces into her balls. "What am I queen of?" She gasps. The duo slobber and suckle on her nuts gladly. Kneeling in a puddle of cum. Ann's stretched rear splattering more seed onto the floor.<br/>"Isn't it obvious?" Ann giggles so cutely, one eye welded shut by a stray blast of jizz streaking over it. "You're queen of Japan~" She moans, swallowing those balls obediently.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! Thanks for reading. Join my cool discord.<br/>https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s</p><p>Or follow me on twitter<br/>https://twitter.com/Izissia</p><p>I'm gay~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this one, Makoto fucks Kawakami~ Also her one horse dick turns into TWO!~!~~!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aren't you enjoying this?" The succubus persona giggles into Makoto's ear, lovingly tracing a finger beneath her chin while she lounges over her latest host's body.<br/>"This is wrong.. These are my friends!" GHLRP. SHLRP. SHLORP. God. Ann and Shiho were still polishing her dick. She'd pulled herself off of the train at least, ending up in an alleyway.<br/>"They look so happy though, and it must feel incredible." The succubus whispers into Makoto's ear.<br/>"god it does feel so good." Her dick was unbelievably sensitive, after all she'd been pleasuring it since she woke up, basically. She didn't know what time it was right now. Midday, maybe? Ann and Shiho were kissing eachother passionately along that twitching flare.<br/>"Love you~"<br/>"Love you more." Shiho giggles in response, flicking her tongue forwards to scoop up a dark wad of Makoto's pre. <br/>"Look at how happy you've made them." The demon whispers sin into Makoto's ear. The red eyed girls fingers coil tight into Ann's hair, gripping it harshly.<br/>"Ungh... I think they'd be dating regardless of my.. Cock!" Makoto pants, her body writhes in utter pleasure. She tugs Ann down onto her cock, suddenly erupting down her face yet again.</p>
<p>Her dick tenses up, lifting with each steamy shot of seed she shoots down into Ann's willing, wet face. Shiho peppers kisses over Ann's cheek, going to kiss at her lips while that monstrous spire pours shot after shot straight down into her face.<br/>Pump after pump, shot after shot of that pure white jizzload burns its way onto Ann's already well and truly violated tastebuds. Makoto's eyes roll in delight and she pulls her hips back.<br/>PWAH~ Oh, she can't help but admire how the slimy thick webbing of cum slings across Ann's lips. Oozing ropebridges that drop from the end of her flare and splatter from Ann's chin. Dribbling down her front half. <br/>Shiho grasps at Ann's cheek and with pure love leans in to messily lock lips with her. Makoto shudders at the sounds of Ann forcing out a mouthful of her intensely addicting cum right into her girlfriends mouth.<br/>"They're so much happier underneath you~" The succubus told Makoto. Eager to see her take her place as Queen.<br/>She wasn't wrong. Ann and Shiho were passionately making out in a way Makoto would've audibly gasped at just the day before if she'd caught the duo practically dryhumping eachother in public. Shiho pushes Ann to her back in their hiding spot, Makoto's thick cum dribbling down her lips as their tongues entwine so beautifully.<br/>"I need help.. God I can't see Haru like this. What if I... Fuck her brains out and make her dumb." Makoto's fingers coil tight along her shaft, tugging it towards the loved up couple beneath her. "Hah.. I'm really happy for you two, but I gotta run." <br/>Makoto takes a step back from Shiho and Ann. Shiho crawls up on top of Ann and sits her cute cunt right against Ann's jizzstained lips.<br/>Ann flicks her tongue over Shiho's pubes, massaging her best friend and girlfriends rear and waving Makoto off.</p>
<p>Makoto stumbles away from the loved up couple. She wonders just how much of an affect she's had on the pair.  Confident that the wicked voice in her head would tell her they should be grateful.<br/>The whole day was a blur and there was no denying the tent in Makoto's skirt. As she tried her hardest to fight back the sadistic Shadow inside of her, the one who was gladly giggling about how she could fuck anyone she wanted, anyone at all, even Haru~ Makoto found herself stumbling towards her college. <br/>She wasn't sure how, or why. But she wound up damn near cornering Sadayo Kawakami. "Miss.."  Makoto gasps, her palm flat against the wall to cut off Sadayo's retreat.<br/>"Makoto..." Sadayo's features fall, "You're a good student but, can't this wait?"<br/>"I need your help. Something's happened to me. Something.. Wrong."<br/>"It's just.." Miss Kawakami pulls a face softly as she pushes past Makoto to slide the door to her classroom open. "I'm in the middle of class? Are you sure it can't wait.." Makoto's heart sinks when she spies the classroom full of hopeful college students. Her cock throbs, gushing a rope of musky pre across Sadayo's curves.<br/>"Oh.. Right.." Makoto wills the words into existence. She wants to say "I'll come back later." She doesn't. Her feet are glued there, the dark pleasure growing within her. Fuck, was she an exhibitionist? Did she LIKE it when people watched her have sex. Her heartbeat quickens, she can hear it. Thumping in her mind. She wants to say "I'll come back later"... Instead she says "Get on the desk and lay back."<br/>"Makoto what's gotten into you?" Miss Kawakami has a concerned look on her face. But her body gladly moves. Dropping her ass onto the desk, her trademark yellow sweater riding up to show off her skirt to the class.<br/>"Just..." Makoto saunters into the classroom, sliding the door shut behind her. The heated miasma wafts from beneath her tented skirt. She shivers at the effect it has on the classroom, how they're lulled into a trance. "God I can't stop fucking people.." Makoto fesses up. "It feels really good though..~"<br/>"Makoto I-" Sadayo begins, as if she's going to offer some criticism to the newly declared nymphomaniac in her classroom.<br/>Makoto grabs at the mature woman's tits, "Just pretend I'm not here." Makoto moans. Her cumslicked spire drips thick seed across Kawakami's crotch. She shoves on those tits, pushing Miss Kawakami onto her back so she could look back at her class, just.. Y'know. Upside down.<br/>"Sorry I'm late, class." Sadayo begins, her thighs gripped and yanked straight up into the air. The classroom watches, there's an air of confusion. As if something was out of the ordinary in the classroom but they can't quite place it. The class smile and nod, or at least the attentive ones do. Miss Kawakami's always been a little less professional. Heart of gold though.<br/>The air was thick and heavy with the second hand wash of spunk that dripped freely from Makoto's obscene ebony horsedick. How could they possibly resist? Kawakami begins to take the class register, all the while Makoto reaches her hand under her skirt and runs her thumb over her chubby, mature folds. "Fuck..." Makoto groans like an animal, her eyes light  up when she locks eyes with a creepy looking girl student. She can't help but blow the shaking girl a kiss.<br/>The student gets wet, naturally. But she's not sure why. Nothing is out of the ordinary. Must be the moon, or something. <br/>Makoto rolls one hand in a circle against Sadayo's heavy, mature chest. Squeezing her fingers in tight, her other hand holds up the grown woman's thigh. Smearing her deviant flare along those concealed, womanly cuntlips. Makoto wedges her hips forwards, giving a firm thrust. Kawakami gasps in pleasure when her cunt was teased against like that.<br/>Makoto's cock pulses with need as she oozes her pearly precum against the older woman's panties. She pushes forwards again and again, all the while Kawakami prattles on about boring lesson things. That cameltoe excessively defined and now drenched with Makoto's arousal. "I want more..." She whispers to her shadow.  The succubus giggles gently and wraps her fingers along Makoto's shaft.<br/>"You know it'll be even to fight these urges if I give you more..~" The succubus taunts Makoto.<br/>"I don't care.  More!" The Niijima snaps, much to the deviant shadows delight. The busty demon drags her tits into Makoto's back, lovingly fingering along the base of her shaft. Those demonic digits swirl along the very trunk of that shaft and Makoto moans in pleasure.<br/>"Of course, my queen~" Those silky soft succubus fingers stroke and pump at the base of Makoto's shaft. Fingertips tracing along one particularly needy cumvein. Sadayo was gasping and moaning with every prod of that shaft against her cunt.<br/>Makoto's red eyes fill with hunger, she tears her teachers panties from her. Meshing her flare right against those chubby folds repeatedly. "Nghh.. What are you doing?" Makoto glances down to the succubi's fingers which were pushing in against the very base of her dick. Making her thick stallion shaft dimple inwards.<br/>"Giving you more~"</p>
<p>A sudden rush of cool pleasure surges through Makoto's body. The slick wet sound of someone who was far, far too sweaty peeling themselves off of a leather couch on a sunny day fills the classroom as Makoto watches with a mixture of horror and glee as the indent in the side of her cock works its way up, and up, and up.<br/>Her massive, ebony horsedick was split into two. And the eager succubus was stroking one right against Sadayo's crotch. They thicken out, rapidly. As yet more blood pumps into her double barreled horsecock each of them grew to be the same size and thickness as the first. Just.. Positioned one atop the other.<br/>"Holy.. Fuck." Makoto moans in pleasure, pulling her hips back to drag the topmost shaft down from Miss Kawakami's navel. She wedges her bottom shat against the grown woman's asshole. Her hips gyrate forwards, cramming her dick right against that rear.<br/>"Nghhh..." Sadayo is interrupted from whatever question she was asking by the sudden feeling of a heated slab pushing her asscheeks apart, and another pressing right against her dripping wet folds. She gasps, peeking down at the wild eyed Niijima beneath her.<br/>"I want you~" Makoto snarls. Her fingers grasp at the teachers thick thighs and she yanks them straight up, pulling the older woman down onto her cock to plunge her twin spires into her with all the might she's got.<br/>Sadayao squeals, her entire body jolts from the force of two massive cocks pushing themselves into her body. Makoto was glad the shadow was clearly working to make such an impossible penetration actually viable. Her legs kick straight up, sending one of her shoes flying off. Her breath hitches and moans with every deep pump of the monstrous spires into her body.<br/>Makoto's dicks are gushing pre at a damn near constant rate, drenching that ass with her demonic arousal and bulging the teachers folds repeatedly. Miss Kawamaki squeals, her head tossed backwards, hanging off the end of her desk while Makoto pulls her down onto her obscene shafts.<br/>The Niijima props Sadayo's ankles on her shoulders, rearing up over the desk to slam Miss Kawakami down onto it until it began to bow beneath the weight of their full force fucking. "Oh god.. Everyone's looking at me!" Her words seemed to break the spell on the classroom. Whatever illusion of normalcy Makoto had held was shattered.<br/>The creepy student gushes into her panties. Her fingers immediately ram into her cunt as the entire classroom became deathly aware of just what was going on. This wasn't normal. This wasn't what their teacher did at all. Makoto huffs and grunts with each and every gut wrenching thrust. Her leathery balls crash against Sadayo's heavy asscheeks repeatedly.<br/>"Fuck... Fuuuck!" Every hair in Makoto's body stands on end as her exhibitionist's urges were cranked up to an obscene degree. This wasn't like the train, or the alleyway, everyone knew just what she was doing.<br/>She felt exposed, vulnerable and so in control. She was a Goddess, taking what she wanted. Her chest wells with pride, her tongue flicks over Sadayo's lips. "I'm sorry.." Makoto pants, breath ragged. Desperate. "I don't love you I'm just.. Using you.." Her body writhes, skin tingling all over.<br/>SHLAP~ SMACK~ Her pelvis finally crashes against Sadayo's sweaty crotch. Her teacher flushed, intermittently returning the kiss as Makoto babbled out atop of her. Utterly demolishing her body, stretching her ass and cunt like she'd never felt before. She couldn't really respond, only give out flustered little gasps.<br/>"I want Haru..~" Makoto whines. "It's who I've always wanted." Her eyes roll up into their sockets. Sheathing balls deep into Becky's folds. Her obscene flare shatters the grown woman's cervix, "I love her!" Makoto's body feels like it's burning up. Her body glowing, radiant and dazzling before the classroom of horrified onlookers.<br/>She's already lost count of the orgasms she's had in the last hour, but she won't be forgetting this one.</p>
<p>The brilliant eruption of pure pleasure causes Makoto  to white out. Collapsing face first into Miss Kawakami's heavy yellow clad tits. Her dress drenched with sweat, a smell Makoto finds pleasant. The warm, earthly odors encompass her in a motherly feeling. It's so very nice. She doesn't need to be a depraved porno goddess when she cums into Kawakami's pussy. She already admitted as much to the class.<br/>Her cocks pump in tandem, when one gushes, the other twitches. Alternating steamy thick creampies until they were both squirting and dribbling out the last of their loads in unison. Makoto can feel the effect her climax is having on the woman she's inadvertently mating-pressed.<br/>Makoto's stomach can feel the slowly increasing pressure of Kawakami's own belly as it grows fatter, and fuller and rounder. Sadayo's womb tarred with the thick white seed that spilled from her shafts. She's still cumming, harder than before, it was only natural her teachers belly would get bigger, and fuller and rounder. "OH god..~" Makoto bites her lip in anticipation of what's to come.<br/>Sadayo's moans get louder and more desperate as the pressure builds and builds within her before her eyes shoot wide open and she GUSHES cum from her face. Hooork! It bursts from her features like a geyser of jizz, spraying across the classroom floor. The degenerate act makes Makoto's cocks flex with pleasure, gushing even harder into the stretched out, gaped out teacher beneath her.<br/>She lays there, on top of her teacher for a good few minutes after her twin orgasms have died down. It's only the worried whispering sounds of the class that breaks her out of her stupor. "Oh right.." Makoto begins to groggily push herself off of the cumdrunk and utterly jizzbloated teacher beneath her. "Everyone.. Everything you just saw was totally normal." Makoto gives a polite bow, her usual demeanor returning after all the obscene pleasure had been pumped out of her, directly into Kawakami.<br/>She can't help but run her palms over that bloated belly, massaging the rounded size of that truly stuffed full body. Kawakami could only gurgle cum from the back of her throat. She was going to be out of it for a while.<br/>"Today's been such a rollercoaster.." She was supposed to be on the train to Haru's. How on earth she ended up here was beyond her.<br/>"Thanks for the help teach, and.. Everyone.." Makoto glances down at the two semi-hard cocks she was totting. A thought crosses her mind, and she squeeeezes them together. The pleasure of those fat cocks pinning into one and another has her purring, but they merge together seamlessly. "Well, that's handy.." Makoto gasps, her leggings too ruined to tug back over her shaft.  She'll have to make do with pushing the skirt over her shaft and pray she doesn't get any unbearably overwhelming erections.<br/>"Alright.. No more distractions. I just need to get to Haru's and tell her I love her." Like. Really love her. Makoto's heart flutters at the thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://discord.gg/aK2dK5s</p>
<p>Join the discord~!~!~~!~!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://discord.gg/BrxNDdBZHG</p><p>Join my discord~ Etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>